


The Changeling

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, M/M, Mage Victor Nikiforov, Pig Katsuki Yuuri, Witch Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is a pig that get's picked up from the market by the Mage Victor when he feels Magic coming from the little animal.Taking the pet home is a struggle as the Witchling doesn't like being around the Mage a lot.But when Victor tries a few spells around them he finds himself in for a surprise. Who said true loves kiss only comes about in fairy tales.





	The Changeling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 171 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I thought about writing a story about Yuuri having to deal with an anxiety attack like I had earlier tonight, but instead decided to cheer myself up instead. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

He'll never be able to explain why he decided to go to the market that day. Victor despises the hunter market above all others mostly because most hunters show very little care for there catches. Those men and women just scurry through the wild forest taking what ever they feel like taking without any regard of the damage they might have done. Poorly their current King loves the Hunter market, and is often found parading over it. 

So for Victor waking up that morning and just knowing he had to go to the market that day, well it was just annoying. He had made plans but he knew better than to go against his instincts. The only time he had ever done so they had ended with the current King, so that was a lesson learned. 

Walking between makeshift stalls and animal pens his disdain for the hunters only grew, and he found himself wanting to leave. Poorly there was still that voice in the back of his head yelling by now to hurry up. He decides to close his eyes and open his minds eye to see if he can get to where he's supposed to be any faster. To his horror he is pulled to the one part of the market he desperately had been trying to avoid. Butcher alley. 

Even though Victor was a Mage he was adamantly against the killing of animals, taking on a mostly vegetarian diet if left to his own shopping. It was that some of his patrons payed him in meat sometimes or he would not have eaten it for years. Some of the other Mages joked it was this habit of his that made his skin so pale. If he was truly honest Victor loved the taste of bacon, but as he had always been certain pigs were at times more intelligent than some of his fellow men he found it hard to buy. Still here he was finding himself going straight for one of the butcher stalls selling live pigs, killing and chopping them just like the buyers wanted them. 

Seems there was a bit of a bidding war going on for the pig currently on display. The poor animal looked scared. Victor wanted to look away to see why he was attracted to this spot when he feels it. A shiver of magic. His eyes dart back to the pig and when he senses the air he's certain of it. The Pig is a witchling, or a familiar in layman's terms, which means this was what he came for. 

"Two Silver coins for the Pig and I'll be taking them as they are." 

The other people stop yelling at once, some just dazed to be overbid, others aware that a Mage is talking, none dare to look at him. The butcher stares at him for a moment. Giving him a cold smile. Great, it seems the man recognizes Victor and is not charmed by him. 

"Just two Silver? Eh, I recon that it's a pricey pig if the likes of you want it. I've heard of your bee with the King and I recon that if I tell him you were interested in the Piggy he'd'll give me a Gold one just to spite you. Maybe even two. And E'll let me carve the pig right up, nice and tender for him." 

Victor stares at the man for a moment, before looking at the pig. Oddly the pig seems to be trying to hide himself from Victor, but he'll ignore it for now. He knows that the man would do exactly as he says just to spite him, but as his inner voice is telling him to get the pig he rails in his anger and smiles.

"Well we can't have that. After all crossing me would mean great misfortune for you even if the King would pay you four Gold coins. So tell me the price and we can be done with this farce." Victor sees the veins in the man's neck pop up. But he doesn't care, he wants the Pig and he'll use foul play if needed.

"Five Gold coins and I won't tell the King you got a piggy." Victor nods, takes the coins out of his purse, throws them on the ground in front of the Butcher's feet and steps into the pen. 

Getting the pig out though is an adventure as it takes it unto himself to dart away from Victor's hands several times. So by the time he finally gets it he's covered in more mud than he had ever been in his apprentice years. Stepping out of the pen he is quickly surrounded by several onlookers who all put coppers in his pockets thanking him for the show. Seriously people getting exited over a person wrestling a pig in the mud is beside him, but the coppers are so plentiful he's certain he is near a gold piece by the time people are done. 

The pig though keeps trying away and he finds the need to spend a lot of those coppers on a carrying cage for the pig. And an Iron one at that as he knows pigs can chew through wood just fine. His way home from the market is nearly uneventful if not for meeting some fellow Mages who all joke about Victor finally finding his love for bacon and his desire to keep animals alive combined. The pig hisses at them quite nicely. 

"I hope you like dogs, as my Makka can become friends with anything. Of course it was great the ghoul in my basement stopped interfering with my spells because of it, but I am now stuck with them as it would hurt Makka if I vanquish them." Victor knows he's babbling but the pig seems to understand and that is what matters. 

Sure enough the Pig and Makka seem to hit of just right. And by the end of the afternoon, after he rinsed the pig off, and a nice long shower for Victor he finds the both of them curled up together on Makka's pillow. 

After several days of getting used to the pig going about his place at the oddest of times, who knew Piggy's liked being up at night, he finally comes up with a name. Although not an intelligent one as it simply translate to piggy from his birth language. Svinka just stares at him when he first calls them and seriously snorts at him and walks away. He calls his cousin to tell them but all Yura does is yell at him for being an idiot. 

Yura never did forgive him for the may-fest event. But stating his attachment to his new pet had anything to do with missing the 'pig' from that night was just mean phrasing of the boy. Poorly those words do bring back the hurt Victor had felt over the events after the fest, he had seriously thought they had a connection but apparently the pretty Witch had decided that Witches and Mages do not mix and never contacted him afterwards. 

Svinka soon became a great help with his spells, not unusual for a witchling, they seem to have great understanding of potion ingredients and even corrected a marking on one of his circles. Makka was never really interested in learning to help him. And with Svinka's help Victor soon finds himself being able to complete far more complicated spells than he had been able to do before. To the point he finally believes he can do the spell he'd been aching to do for years.

He packs up his gear, puts the leash on Makka, and after placing a collar around Svinka, he sets out for his cabin. He'll need the solitude of the old place in the woods if he wants to do this spell just right. People in town do not even comment on the pig walking free of a leash beside him, and after that little row in with some of the Kings guard stating that as the pig was not collared they could take him -Victor did finally found out the pig was a boy and not a girl, as he previously thought-, the collar was met with soft smiles. Not that Svinka had not made a spectacle about having to be wearing one. To the point Victor had literally begged on his knees to be forgiven and that it would only be necessary when they were outside. 

The cabin was reached a little after darkness set which was a whole hour earlier under the trees than it would have been in town. But it's that darkness Victor needs. He washes himself in the stream behind the cabin after settling in and walking to the large grass field in front of it he lights several large torches to illuminate the area. Makka and Svinka sit side by side on the porch, watching him prepare. But where Makka is just looking at what Victor is doing, Svinka is looking at Victor.

Victor knows he has been looked at by the pig more often, especially if, like now, he is barely dressed. There is something very similar to longing in those big brown eyes. And he wonders if those stories whispered among mages about Witches having somewhat amorous relationships with their witchlings is because the look he's getting is almost human. For a moment he understands why animal to human transformations became forbidden. It would be too tempting. Realizing where his mind is going at he quickly returns to the preparations he needs to do. 

It is near midnight when he is finally done. Knowing that the parts of the spell laid out need at least a day to set before he can add the next layer he turns and walks to the porch. Finding Makka asleep is nothing new, finding Svinka asleep this early in the night is. Guess the walk from town to here was tiresome to all three of them. He first picks up Makka and brings him indoors, then he goes back to get Svinka. Except he doesn't put Svinka down next to Makka on the dog bed but he finds himself putting Svinka down in his own. He lies down next to him and looks at the flitting behind the eyelids telling him they are dreaming. 

The next morning he finds himself cuddling Makka and the rest of his bed empty. When he gets up and enters the living part of the cabin he finds Svinka huddled in a corner, almost looking like they are ashamed of themselves. He tries to tempt him to come over but in the end they stay put right where they are.

It's not till Victor starts to prepare the second layer of the spell at dawn the next day that Svinka fully interacts with him again. Which is a good thing as this part of the spell requires a Witch's touch. But it seems a witchling is as good as a Witch spell wise. Svinka seems to know exactly what Victor needs for the spell and does so unprovoked. 

When both layers get fused the pattern shown is as intricate as a snowflake. He knows he'll need to let the spell rest for a moment and decides to take Svinka with him to the local market to get more food as Victor already used up everything he brought with him, after they had lunch. Svinka doesn't object the collar at this point and even allows victor to put the leash on it as they are less known in the small village at the edge of the forest. 

Sure enough the people in the town make a comment about the pig on a leash, yet none of them are harsh. It seems the Witch that resides in the town has had several witchling pigs herself. Some even suggest Victor go to her and sell his pig as after all a Mage has familiars and witchlings should belong to Witches. But he states quite clearly that not even all the gold of the King could part him with his Svinka. In the end he just buys what he needs and they go back to activate the spell before fixing dinner. 

He knows at least one or even more people in that village will inform the Witch about his Svinka, so he wants the spell to be done before she comes around and tries to claim him. Victor has no doubt Svinka likes being with him but It is common knowledge witchlings prefer Witches over Mages. 

He places his bought items in the small kitchen before walking out. When he does he strips himself from all clothes but his Mage's pendant and walks to the pattern. Svinka is already sitting at the opposite end ready to activate their part. Again, Victor can't help see a somewhat human emotion light up when Svinka looks at him, he finds himself mesmerized. He shakes it off though as this spell is for the Kingdom. He spits on the symbol in front of him at the same moment that Svinka sneezes on the one before him. 

The spell lights up and sizzles away into the ground. Leaving no trace it was ever even there. Victor checks, at least three times. Then realizing the spell worked, he starts to jump around and scream for joy. This alerts Makka who comes running from the house to jump and bark right along with him. Victor is so elated that he can't contain himself and picks up Makka planting a kiss on his dog's head. He then turns about and grabs up Svinka, who understanding what Victor is about to do throws there head back in an attempt to make him let go, this results in Victor planting his kiss right on the lips instead of the head. 

The dizziness Victor feels makes him hold on tighter, but it doesn't take him long to realize something is off. He stops spinning and looks down. To his amazement he is no longer holding a pig in his arms. Instead he is holding a raven haired, brown eyed, man with a skin color complimentary to his own. 

This man quickly closes his eyes and buries his face against Victor's naked chest, revealing the collar still around his neck and the redness of a deep blush trailing his spine and coloring the tips of his ears. This all is nothing compared to the understanding who it is he is holding.

"Not a witchling at all. You are that wonderful Witch from the may fest. The one I was looking for afterwards." He shakes his head. 

He wants to ask what happened, how they became a pig, but then he remembers something. Right when the Witch he was now holding had run from the field he had been stopped from going after them by his cousin yelling at him. Yelling how that Witch he had danced with was nothing but a pig for attempting to seduce a Mage. Seems his great Uncle was right, little Yura really had some magic in him.

"Seems I'll end up taking an apprentice after all." He sighs. Svinka -although he should ask for the Witch's name- looks up annoyed. 

"I don't need to be any ones apprentice I am fully educated." His voice although annoyed sounds like music to Victor's ears. And he can't stop himself from grinning. 

"Oh I know that. After all, I saw your abilities at the may fest." This leads to more blushing by the other man. "No I was referring to my cousin Yura, he was there that night and I fear he was the one that made you change into a pig. Unless you tell me you did it yourself." Victor plants a kiss on his cheek when he snorts.

"My cousin was only fourteen at the fest, barely even, so I had not thought he was ready to learn magic just yet. Plus I was not looking forward to having a person in my house that I need to be responsible for." he places an other kiss to the other man's cheek. "But knowing that you are that Witch and my beloved Svinka, well I will simply insist on you living with me." 

"Yuuri." Victor blinks, why would the Witch respond with his cousins name. "My name is Yuuri, not Svinka." The Witch, nae Yuuri, bites his bottom lip. 

Knowing how rarely Witches reveal their given name, Victor understands that it is as good as an acceptance. He spins Yuuri about a few times out of sheer joy, before slowly putting him down to his own feet. Their bodies sliding so close remind both of them that they are indeed still very naked and clearly into each other. Victor wants to go and get a few item's to cover them up, yet he finds Yuuri standing in his way before he can set more than a single step. 

Being pulled into that kiss is everything Victor ever longed for with any person ever kissing him before. The shiver down his spine is one of both recognition and joy. Their lips coming together more than simple touching. And it seems it's not just his own bottom lip Yuuri likes to nibble on. Victor sighs into the desire bubbling up, giving Yuuri enough room to slip in his tongue licking his way into Victor's mouth. This leads to them playing in each others mouths for a while both angling their heads to deepen the kiss. Till Yuuri suddenly pulls back and looks at him with determination in his eyes.

"Victor. I do believe I won a battle that may night. Before I was to embarrassed to claim it, but I have been around you long enough. Take your Price as I claim my victory." 

And Victor remembers it. He remembers the cute Witch challenging the Knight to a battle of dance that night. And he remembers the words spoken before they had challenged his friend. 

_"If I win this Victor. I'll be yours for the taking. As it is clear you want me as I want you."_

He nods that he remembers, and finds himself holding Yuuri in his arms again. Yuuri's arms around his neck, his legs around his waist, their groins tightly together to leave no doubt, and their lips locked in a kiss showing all intent. 

That is how Victor takes Yuuri into the cabin. They spend the next three days staying undressed, missing the excitement exploding throughout the Kingdom when the previous King returns to reclaim his crown. They miss the village Witch snooping around the perimeter, but as she can't sense a witchling she leaves without making herself known. They don't miss exploring every single spot on each others body, the sweet words spoken in passion and the feeling of content only love can bring to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Any comment is greatly appreciated, even one as simple as a smiley will make my day. :}


End file.
